Poedit/bb.po
msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: poedit\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: help@poedit.net\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2019-05-14 19:28+0200\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2019-06-19 16:51+0800\n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "Plural-Forms: nplurals=2; plural=n 1?0:1;\n" "X-Poedit-SourceCharset: UTF-8\n" "X-Generator: Poedit 2.2.3\n" "X-Crowdin-Project: poedit\n" "X-Crowdin-File: /locales/poedit.pot\n" "Last-Translator: \n" "Language-Team: Babyish\n" "Language: bb\n" msgid " (beta version expires %s)" msgstr " (beta vörçion ikspair gut %s)" msgid " (modified)" msgstr " (modifaien)" msgid " (unsaved)" msgstr " (mǐ-seiven)" msgid "%d entry" msgid_plural "%d entries" msgstr0 "%d-gè entri" msgstr1 "%d-gè entris" msgid "%d error" msgid_plural "%d errors" msgstr0 "%d-gè öra" msgstr1 "%d-gè öras" msgid "%d issue with the translation found." msgid_plural "%d issues with the translation found." msgstr0 "%d-gè issyu wiŧ transleiçion fainden." msgstr1 "%d-gè issyus wiŧ transleiçion fainden." msgid "%d out of %d online suggestion left." msgid_plural "%d out of %d online suggestions left." msgstr0 "%d-gè (toutol %d-gè) onlain sùjjesçion left." msgstr1 "%d-gè (toutol %d-gè) onlain sùjjesçions left." msgid "%i line of file “%s” was not loaded correctly." msgid_plural "%i lines of file “%s” were not loaded correctly." msgstr0 "%i-gè lain in fayl «%s» wa not dū louden korrektli." msgstr1 "%i-gè lains in fayl «%s» wa not dū louden korrektli." msgid "%s Format" msgstr "%s Formät" msgid "%s format" msgstr "%s formät" msgid "&About" msgstr "À&baut" msgid "&About Poedit" msgstr "&Abaut Poedit" msgid "&Bookmarks" msgstr "&Būkmarks" msgid "&Close" msgstr "&Klos" msgid "&Copy" msgstr "&Kopi" msgid "&Delete" msgstr "&Dilit" msgid "&Done and Next" msgstr "&Finišen en Nèist" msgid "&Done and next" msgstr "&Finišen en nèist" msgid "&Edit" msgstr "E&dit" msgid "&File" msgstr "&Fayl" msgid "&GNU gettext Manual" msgstr "&GNU gettext Mänyuol" msgid "&GNU gettext manual" msgstr "&GNU gettext mänyuol" msgid "&Go" msgstr "&Gou" msgid "&Group By Context" msgstr "&Grūp Bai Kontekst" msgid "&Group by context" msgstr "&Grūp bai kontekst" msgid "&Help" msgstr "&Help" msgid "&Next >" msgstr "&Nèist >" msgid "&Next Translation" msgstr "&Nèist Transleiçion" msgid "&Next translation" msgstr "&Nèist transleiçion" msgid "&Online Help" msgstr "&Onlain Help" msgid "&Online help" msgstr "&Onlain help" msgid "&Open..." msgstr "&Opèn..." msgid "&Paste" msgstr "&Peist" msgid "&Preferences" msgstr "&Priförènses" msgid "&Previous Translation" msgstr "&Priv Transleiçion" msgid "&Previous translation" msgstr "&Priv transleiçion" msgid "&Purge Deleted Translations" msgstr "&Pörj Diliten Transleiçions" msgid "&Purge deleted translations" msgstr "&Pörj diliten transleiçions" msgid "&Redo" msgstr "&Rīdiodio" msgid "&Replace" msgstr "&Rīpleis" msgid "&Save" msgstr "&Seiv" msgid "&Show References" msgstr "&Displei Riförènses" msgid "&Show references" msgstr "&Displei riförènses" msgid "&Statistics" msgstr "&Stätistiks" msgid "&Undo" msgstr "Ù&ndiodio" msgid "&Untranslated Entries First" msgstr "&Mǐ-transleiten Entris Biforhänd" msgid "&Untranslated entries first" msgstr "&Mǐ-transleiten entris biforhänd" msgid "&Validate Translations" msgstr "&Välideit Transleiçions" msgid "&Validate translations" msgstr "&Välideit transleiçions" msgid "&View" msgstr "&Vyu" msgid "(0 new, 0 obsolete)" msgstr "(0-gè niu, 0-gè obsoleten)" msgid "(Learn more about GNU gettext)" msgstr "(Lörn moa abaut GNU gettext)" msgid "(New: %i, obsolete: %i)" msgstr "(Niu: %i-gè, obsoleten: %i-gè)" msgid "(Use default language)" msgstr "(Yus difàult leŋgueij)" msgid "(requires Windows 8 or newer)" msgstr "(rīkwair Windows 8 or niuer)" msgid "< &Previous" msgstr "< Priv" msgid "" "Drag and Drop Theme or Plugin Folder Here\n" "\n" "or use the “Choose Folder” button" msgstr "" "Jrag en Drop Đöme or Plùgin Fouldèr à Nido\n" "\n" "or yus đe “Silekt Fouldèr” bùtton" msgid "" "Drag and Drop Folders Here\n" "\n" "or use the + button" msgstr "" "Jrag en Drop Fouldèrs à Nido\n" "\n" "or yus đe + bùtton" msgid "" "Drag and drop theme or plugin folder here\n" "\n" "or use the “Choose folder” button" msgstr "" "Jrag en drop đöme or plùgin fouldèr à nido\n" "\n" "or yus đe “Silekt fouldèr” bùtton" msgid "" "Drag and drop folders here\n" "\n" "or use the + button" msgstr "" "Jrag en drop fouldèrs à nido\n" "\n" "or yus đe + bùtton" msgid "" msgstr "" msgid "About %s" msgstr "Àbaut %s" msgid "Accounts" msgstr "Akkaunts" msgid "Acknowledgements" msgstr "" msgid "Activate" msgstr "Aktiveit" msgid "Activating your license…" msgstr "Aktiveitiŋ neidè laisèns…" msgid "Add Comment" msgstr "Ädd Komment" msgid "Add comment" msgstr "Ädd komment" msgid "Add directory to the list" msgstr "Ädd direktori tu list" msgid "Additional keywords" msgstr "Äddeiçionol kyiwörds" msgid "Advanced" msgstr "Gokab" msgid "All Translation Files" msgstr "Ol Transleiçion Fayls" msgid "Alt+" msgstr "Alt+" msgid "Always change focus to text input field" msgstr "Olweis foukuser tu tekst dè input fild" msgid "An item in input files list:" msgstr "Input fayls list dè 1-gè aitèm:" msgid "An item in keywords list:" msgstr "Kyiwörds list dè 1-gè aitèm:" msgid "Analyzing WordPress code…" msgstr "Analaizing WordPress koud…" msgid "Appearance" msgstr "Appīràns" msgid "Apply to all files I edit" msgstr "Applai tu ol fayls mi editing" msgid "Are you sure you want to delete the “%s” extractor?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit «%s» dè iksträktā?" msgid "Are you sure you want to reset the translation memory?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu rīset transleiçion memori?" msgid "Ask me for each file individually" msgstr "Ask mi für evri fayl indivaidolli" msgid "Automatically check for updates" msgstr "Òtomätikolli ček für ùpdeits" msgid "Automatically compile MO file when saving" msgstr "Òtomätikolli kompail MO fayl when seiviŋ" msgid "Base path:" msgstr "Beisik paŧwei:" msgid "Based on the open source version →" msgstr "Beisen ùpon đe opènsōrs vörçion →" msgid "Beta expired" msgstr "Beta ikspairen" msgid "Beta versions contain the latest new features and improvements, but may be a bit less stable." msgstr "Beta vörçions wa kontein leitest niu fùnkçionollitis en imprūvmènts, bùt possibolli less steibol." msgid "Bring All to Front" msgstr "" "\n" "Briŋ Ol tu Frònt" msgid "Broken catalog file: plural form msgstr used without msgid_plural" msgstr "Breiken katalog fayl: plurol-form msgstr yusen wiŧout msgid_plural" msgid "Broken catalog file: singular form msgstr used together with msgid_plural" msgstr "Breiken katalog fayl: singolar-form msgstr yusen tugäđā wiŧ msgid_plural" msgid "Browse" msgstr "Braws" msgid "Buy Online…" msgstr "Pörčeis Onlain…" msgid "Buy online…" msgstr "Pörčeis onlain…" msgid "C&atalog" msgstr "K&atalog" msgid "C&lear" msgstr "K&līr" msgid "Can Poedit contribute your translations of this file to the online translation memory?" msgstr "Poedit-wa neide transleiçion to nige fayl de kontribyçion ga onlain transleiçion memori nie transforing possibol gga?" msgid "Cancel" msgstr "Känsol" msgid "Cannot create temporary directory." msgstr "Krieit temporari direktoris wa feilen." msgid "Cannot execute program: %s" msgstr "Iksikyut progrem feilen: %s" msgid "Capitalize" msgstr "Käpitolais" msgid "Catalog" msgstr "Katalog" msgid "Catalog modified. Do you want to save changes?" msgstr "Katalog modifaien. Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu seiv čeijns?" msgid "Catalog properties" msgstr "Katalog propertis" msgid "Catalogs &Manager" msgstr "Katalog &Männeijā" msgid "Catalogs &manager" msgstr "Katalog &männeijā" msgid "Catalogs Manager" msgstr "Katalogs Männeijā" msgid "Change UI language" msgstr "Čeinjs YI leŋgueij" msgid "Characters" msgstr "Käraktās" msgid "Characters are counted including spaces." msgstr "Käraktās wa kaunten inkludiŋ speises." msgid "Charset:" msgstr "Kärset:" msgid "Check Document Now" msgstr "Ček Dokyumènt Nau" msgid "Check Grammar With Spelling" msgstr "Ček Grämmar Wiŧ Speliŋ" msgid "Check Spelling While Typing" msgstr "Ček Speliŋ When Taipiŋ" msgid "Check for Updates…" msgstr "Ček Für Ù&pdeits…" msgid "Check for errors in the translation" msgstr "Ček für öras in transleiçion" msgid "Check spelling" msgstr "Ček speliŋ" msgid "Choose this if you want to translate the theme or plugin into your language." msgstr "Silekt nigè if nei rikwair tu transleit đe đöme or plùgin intu neidè leŋgueij." msgid "Clear Translation" msgstr "Klīr Transleiçion" msgid "Clear the comment" msgstr "Klīr komment" msgid "Clear translation" msgstr "Klīr transleiçion" msgid "Close" msgstr "Klos" msgid "Collaborate on a translation with others" msgstr "Kolläboreit ùpon 1-gè transleiçion wiŧ kitadè pīpol" msgid "Collecting source files…" msgstr "Kollektiŋ sōrs fayls…" msgid "Command to extract translations:" msgstr "Kommand tu iksträkt transleiçions:" msgid "Comment:" msgstr "Komment:" msgid "Compile to…" msgstr "Kompail tu…" msgid "Compiled Translation Files" msgstr "Kompailen Transleiçion Fayls" msgid "Configure source code extraction in Properties." msgstr "Konfigyur sōrskoud iksträkçion in Propèrtis." msgid "Confirmation" msgstr "Konförmeiçion" msgid "Confused: multiple main plugin files." msgstr "Konyusen: mùltipol mein plùgin fayls." msgid "Connect to the Internet to get additional suggestions." msgstr "Konnekt tu đe Internet für addeiçionol sùjjesçions." msgid "Continue" msgstr "Kontinyu" msgid "Contribute" msgstr "Kontribyut" msgid "Contribute my translations to the online TM" msgstr "Kontribyut midè transleiçions tu đe onlain TM" msgid "Contributing" msgstr "Kontribyutiŋ" msgid "" "Contributing translations improves the quality of online suggestions for everybody — the more people do it, the better the suggestions can be. Your translations are submitted anonymously and are available to other translators using Poedit " "or other CAT tools." msgstr "Kontribyutiŋ transleiçions impruv onlain sùjjesçions dè kwoliti fur evri bodi — moa pipol involv, yoier sùjjesçions bikom. Neidè transleiçions wa sùbmiten anonymùsli en aveilàbol tu kitadè transleitās yusiŋ Poedit or kitadè KAT tuls." msgid "Copy" msgstr "Kopi" msgid "Copy From Singular" msgstr "Kopi From Siŋgolar" msgid "Copy from Source Text" msgstr "Kopi from Sōrs-Tekst" msgid "Copy from singular" msgstr "Kopi from siŋgolar" msgid "Copy from source text" msgstr "Kopi from sōrs-tekst" msgid "Copy to Clipboard" msgstr "Kopi tu Klipbōd" msgid "Copy to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi tu klipbōd" msgid "Correct Spelling Automatically" msgstr "Korrekt Speliŋ Òtomeitikolli" msgid "Couldn’t load file %s, it is probably corrupted." msgstr "Loudiŋ fayl %s butdùk, fayl wa possibolli korrùpten." msgid "Couldn’t save file %s." msgstr "Not àbol tu seiv fayl %s." msgid "Create New Translation" msgstr "Krieit Niu Transleiçion" msgid "Create a POT" msgstr "Krieit 1-gè POT" msgid "Create a new translation" msgstr "Krieit 1-gè niu transleiçion" msgid "Create a new translation. Poedit will set everything up; you can focus on translating." msgstr "Krieit 1-gè niu transleiçion. Poedit will set everything up; you can focus on translating." msgid "Create new translation" msgstr "Krieit niu transleiçion" msgid "Create new translations project" msgstr "Krieit pikka transleiçions prōjekt" msgid "Crowdin error" msgstr "Crowdin dè öra" msgid "Crowdin is an online localization management platform and collaborative translation tool. Poedit can seamlessly sync PO files managed at Crowdin." msgstr "Crowdin-wa 1-gè onlain lokolaiseiçion management platform en kollaboreitiv transleiçion tool. Poedit can seamlessly sync PO files managed at Crowdin." msgid "Ctrl+" msgstr "Ktrl+" msgid "Cu&t" msgstr "Kù&t" msgid "Customize Toolbar…" msgstr "Kùstomais Tūlbār…" msgid "Cut" msgstr "Kùt" msgid "Database size on disk:" msgstr "Deitābeis saiz on disk:" msgid "Deactivate" msgstr "Inaktiveit" msgid "Deactivating your license…" msgstr "Inaktiveitiŋ neidè laisèns…" msgid "Delete" msgstr "Dilit" msgid "Delete extractor" msgstr "Dilit iksträktā" msgid "Delete the project" msgstr "Dilit nigè prōjekt" msgid "Directories:" msgstr "Direktoris:" msgid "" "Do you really want to do mass update of\n" "all catalogs in this project?" msgstr "" "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu pörform mās ùpdeit tu\n" "ol katalogs in nigè prōjekt?" msgid "Do you want to delete the project?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit nigè prōjekt?" msgid "Do you want to remove all translations that are no longer used?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu rimuv ol transleiçions not in yus?" msgid "Do&n’t save" msgstr "&Not dū seiv" msgid "Don’t Ask Again" msgstr "Not dū Ask Agäin" msgid "Don’t Save" msgstr "Not dū Seiv" msgid "Don’t Show Again" msgstr "Not dū Displei Agäin" msgid "Don’t ask again" msgstr "Not dū ask agäin" msgid "Don’t show again" msgstr "Not dū displei agäin" msgid "Down" msgstr "Dawn" msgid "Download" msgstr "Dawnloud" msgid "Download a file from Crowdin project, translate and sync your changes back." msgstr "Dawnloud 1-gè fayl from Crowdin prōjekt, transleit en synĥ neidè čeinjs bäk." msgid "Downloading latest translations…" msgstr "Dawnloudiŋ leitest transleiçions…" msgid "Downloading translations is disabled in this project." msgstr "Dawnloudiŋ transleiçions wa disàbolen in nigè prōjekt." msgid "E&xit" msgstr "I&ksit" msgid "Edit" msgstr "Edit" msgid "Edit &Comment" msgstr "Edit &Komment" msgid "Edit &comment" msgstr "Edit &komment" msgid "Edit Comment" msgstr "Edit Komment" msgid "Edit a translation" msgstr "Edit 1-gè transleiçion" msgid "Edit comment" msgstr "Edit komment" msgid "Edit project" msgstr "Edit projekt" msgid "Edit the project" msgstr "Edit nige projekt" msgid "Editing" msgstr "Editiŋ" msgid "Email Support" msgstr "E-meil Sùpport" msgid "Email address" msgstr "E-meil ädjres" msgid "Email support" msgstr "E-meil sùpport" msgid "Email:" msgstr "E-meil:" msgid "Enter" msgstr "Enter" msgid "Enter Full Screen" msgstr "Enter Fullskrīn" msgid "Entries in the catalog are probably incorrect." msgstr "Entris in katalog wa probàbolli not dū korrekt." msgid "Entries in this catalog have different plural forms count from what catalog’s Plural-Forms header says" msgstr "Entris in nigè katalog have different plural forms count from what catalog’s Plural-Forms header says" msgid "Entries with Errors First" msgstr "Entris wiŧ Öras Biforhänd" msgid "Entries with errors first" msgstr "Entris wiŧ öras biforhänd" msgid "Entries with errors were marked in red in the list. Details of the error will be shown when you select such an entry." msgstr "Entris wiŧ öras wa marken in red in list. Diteils of the error will be shown when you select such an entry." msgid "Error loading message catalog file “%s”." msgstr "Öra when loudiŋ messeij katalog fayl «%s»." msgid "Error opening file" msgstr "Öra opèniŋ fayl" msgid "Error opening file %s!" msgstr "Öra opèniŋ fayl %s!" msgid "Error saving catalog" msgstr "Öra seiviŋ katalog" msgid "Everything" msgstr "Siŋgolar en Plurol" msgid "Exceeded online TM daily limit." msgstr "Iksiden onlain TM de deili limit." msgid "Excluded paths" msgstr "Iksklūden paŧweis" msgid "Export as…" msgstr "Iksport as…" msgid "Extract from sources" msgstr "Iksträkt from sōrses" msgid "Extract text from source files in the following directories:" msgstr "Iksträkt tekst from sōrs-fayls in folowiŋ direktòris:" msgid "Extracting translatable strings…" msgstr "Iksträktiŋ transleitabol striŋs…" msgid "Extractor setup" msgstr "Iksträktā setùp" msgid "Extractors" msgstr "Iksträktās" msgid "Failed command: %s" msgstr "Feilen kommand: %s" msgid "Failed to communicate with Poedit process." msgstr "Feilen tu kommyunikeit with Poedit proses." msgid "Failed to extract WordPress information." msgstr "Feilen tu iksträkt WordPress informeiçion." msgid "Failed to extract WordPress metadata from file %s." msgstr "Feilen tu iksträkt WordPress metadeita from fayl %s." msgid "Failed to load extracted catalog." msgstr "Feilen tu loud iksträkten katalog." msgid "Failed to merge gettext catalogs." msgstr "Feilen tu mörj gettext katalogs." msgid "Failed to update translation memory: %s" msgstr "Feilen tu ùpdeit transleiçion memori: %s" msgid "File “%s” doesn’t exist." msgstr "Fayl «%s» not du iksist." msgid "" "File “%s” is read-only and cannot be saved.\n" "Please save it under different name." msgstr "" "Fayl «%s» wa rid-onli en not abol tu seiv.\n" "Plis seiv undèr diffèrènt neim." msgid "File:" msgstr "Fayl:" msgid "Find" msgstr "Faind" msgid "Find Next" msgstr "Faind Nèist" msgid "Find Previous" msgstr "Faind Priv" msgid "Find in comments" msgstr "Faind in komments" msgid "Find in source texts" msgstr "Faind in sōrs teksts" msgid "Find in translations" msgstr "Faind in transleiçions" msgid "Find next" msgstr "Faind nèist" msgid "Find previous" msgstr "Faind priv" msgid "Fix Language" msgstr "Fiks Leŋgueij" msgid "Fix language" msgstr "Fiks leŋgueij" msgid "Fix the Header" msgstr "Fiks Hēdā" msgid "Fix the header" msgstr "Fiks hēdā" msgid "Folder “%s”" msgstr "Fouldèr «%s»" msgid "Form %i" msgstr "Form %i" msgid "Found %d Twig template file supported by Poedit Pro." msgid_plural "Found %d Twig template files supported by Poedit Pro." msgstr0 "Fainded %d-gè Twig templeit fayl sùpporten by Poedit Pro." msgstr1 "Fainded %d-gè Twig templeit fayls sùpporten by Poedit Pro." msgid "Found neither WordPress theme nor plugin in the folder." msgstr "Faind neither WordPress dè đöme or plùgin in the fouldèr." msgid "Free version (please upgrade!)" msgstr "Liborol vorçion (plis ùpgreid)" msgid "General" msgstr "Jenerol" msgid "Go to Bookmark %i" msgstr "Goutu Būkmark %i" msgid "Go to bookmark %i" msgstr "Goutu būkmark %i" msgid "HTML Files" msgstr "HTML Fayls" msgid "Hide Sidebar" msgstr "Neimai Saidbār" msgid "Hide Status Bar" msgstr "Haid Steitùs Bar" msgid "Hide this notification message" msgstr "Neimai nigè noutifaikeiçion messeij" msgid "ID" msgstr "AD" msgid "If you continue with purging, all translations marked as deleted will be permanently removed. You will have to translate them again if they are added back in the future." msgstr "If you continue with purging, all translations marked as deleted will be permanently removed. You will have to translate them again if they are added back in the future." msgid "Ignore case" msgstr "Ignor keis" msgid "Include beta versions" msgstr "Inklūd beta vörçions" msgid "Information about the translator" msgstr "Informeiçion Àbaut transleitā" msgid "Install" msgstr "Instol" msgid "Invalid file" msgstr "Invälid fayl" msgid "Invalid license key" msgstr "Invälid laisèns kyi" msgid "Invocation:" msgstr "Invokeiçion:" msgid "Items" msgstr "Aitèms" msgid "Keep" msgstr "Kīp" msgid "Keep Private" msgstr "Kīp Praiveit" msgid "Keep my translations private" msgstr "Kīp midè transleiçions praiveit" msgid "Keep private" msgstr "Kīp praiveit" msgid "Language Code or Name (e.g. en_GB)" msgstr "Leŋgueij Koud or Neim (f.i. bb_BK)" msgid "Language of the translation is the same as source language." msgstr "Transleiçion dè target leŋgueij wa seim as sōrs leŋgueij." msgid "Language of the translation isn’t set." msgstr "Transleiçion dè leŋgueij wa mi-seten." msgid "Language of the translation:" msgstr "Transleiçion dè leŋgueij:" msgid "Language selection" msgstr "Leŋgueij silekçion" msgid "Language:" msgstr "Leŋgueij:" msgid "Last modified" msgstr "Last modifaien" msgid "Learn More" msgstr "Lörn Moa" msgid "Learn More About Crowdin" msgstr "(Lörn Moa Àbaut Crowdin)" msgid "Learn about gettext keywords" msgstr "Lörn àbaut gettext kyiwörds" msgid "Learn about plural forms" msgstr "Lörn àbaut plurol forms" msgid "Learn more" msgstr "Lörn moa" msgid "Learn more about Crowdin" msgstr "(Lörn moa àbaut Crowdin)" msgid "License Agreement" msgstr "Laisèns Agrīmènt" msgid "License key only valid for Poedit version 1.x" msgstr "Laisèns kyi onli valid for Poedit version 1.x" msgid "Licensed to %s" msgstr "Laisènsaisen tu %s" msgid "Licensed to: %s" msgstr "Laisènsaisen tu: %s" msgid "License…" msgstr "Laisèns…" msgid "Line %d of file “%s” is corrupted (not valid %s data)." msgstr "Lain %d in fayl «%s» wa korrùpten (not dū välid %s deitā)." msgid "Line endings:" msgstr "Lain endiŋs:" msgid "List of extensions separated by semicolons (e.g. *.cpp;*.h):" msgstr "Ikstençions list separeiten bai semikolons (e.g. *.cpp;*.h):" msgid "MO files can’t be directly edited in Poedit." msgstr "MO fayls wa not dū editen direktli in Poedit." msgid "Make Lower Case" msgstr "Meik Lower Keis" msgid "Make Upper Case" msgstr "Meik Ùper Keis" msgid "Malformed header: “%s”" msgstr "Malformen hēdā: «%s»" msgid "Maximum allowed activations exceeded" msgstr "Maksimum allowen aktiveiçions wa iksiden" msgid "Merging differences…" msgstr "Mörj diffèrènses…" msgid "Minimize" msgstr "Minimais" msgid "Name of the project the translation is for" msgstr "Nigè transleiçion yusen dè Projekt dè neim" msgid "Name:" msgstr "Neim:" msgid "Ne&xt Unfinished" msgstr "Nè&ist Mi-finishen" msgid "Ne&xt unfinished" msgstr "Nè&ist mi-finishen" msgid "Needs Work" msgstr "Rīkwair Wörk" msgid "Needs work" msgstr "Rīkwair wörk" msgid "Never let the list of strings take focus. If enabled, you must use Ctrl-arrows for keyboard navigation but you can also type text immediately, without having to press Tab to change focus." msgstr "Never let the list of strings take focus. If enabled, you must use Ctrl-arrows for keyboard navigation but you can also type text immediately, without having to press Tab to change focus." msgid "New" msgstr "Niu" msgid "New strings" msgstr "Niu striŋs" msgid "Next Plural Form" msgstr "Nèist Plurol Form" msgid "Next plural form" msgstr "Nèist plurol form" msgid "No Matches Found" msgstr "Mwu Mätčes Fainden" msgid "No matches found" msgstr "Mwu mätčes fainden" msgid "No problems with the translation found." msgstr "Transleiçion-wa mwu problèms fainden." msgid "No references for the selected item." msgstr "Mwu riförènses für silekten aitèm." msgid "No translation projects listed in your Crowdin account." msgstr "Mwu transleiçion prōjekts listen in neidè Crowdin akkaunt." msgid "No, thanks" msgstr "No, thanks" msgid "Not authorized, please sign in again." msgstr "Mǐ-òtoraisen, plīs sain-in agäin." msgid "Not interested" msgstr "Not interesten" msgid "Not translated" msgstr "Not transleiten" msgid "Notes for translators:" msgstr "Noutises für transleitās:" msgid "OK" msgstr "OK" msgid "Obsolete strings" msgstr "Obsolet striŋs" msgid "One" msgstr "1-gè" msgid "Only fill in exact matches" msgstr "Onli fill in iksäkt matches" msgid "Open" msgstr "Opèn" msgid "Open Crowdin translation" msgstr "Opèn Crowdin dè transleiçion" msgid "Open Recent" msgstr "Opèn Zuigèn" msgid "Open an existing PO file and edit the translation." msgstr "Open iksisting PO fayl en edit nigè fayl dè transleiçion." msgid "Open catalog" msgstr "Opèn katalog" msgid "Open catalog template" msgstr "Opèn katalog templeit" msgid "Open in Editor" msgstr "Opèn in Editā" msgid "Open in editor" msgstr "Opèn in editā" msgid "Options" msgstr "Opçions" msgid "Other" msgstr "Kitadè" msgid "P&revious Unfinished" msgstr "P&riv Mi-finishen" msgid "P&revious unfinished" msgstr "P&riv mi-finishen" msgid "PO Translation" msgstr "PO Transleiçion" msgid "PO Translation Files" msgstr "PO Transleiçion Fayls" msgid "POT Translation Templates" msgstr "POT Transleiçion Templeits" msgid "" "POT files are only templates and don’t contain any translations themselves.\n" "To make a translation, create a new PO file based on the template." msgstr "" "POT fayls wa onli templeits en not dū kontein ani transleiçions kontents.\n" "To make a translation, create a new PO file based on the template" msgid "Paste" msgstr "Peist" msgid "Paste and Match Style" msgstr "Peist en Mätč Staiyol" msgid "Paths" msgstr "Paŧweis" msgid "Please download a newer version from the Poedit website at https://poedit.net/download" msgstr "Plīs dawnloud 1-gè niuer vörçion from Poedit dè websàit a https://poedit.net/download" msgid "Please email this log to help@poedit.net. Thank you!" msgstr "Plīs send bai e-meil nigè log tu help@poedit.net. Thank you!" msgid "Please enter your License Key here:" msgstr "Plīs input neidè Laisèns Kyi à nido:" msgid "Please open and edit the corresponding PO file instead. When you save it, the MO file will be updated as well." msgstr "Please open and edit the corresponding PO file instead. When you save it, the MO file will be updated as well." msgid "Please save the file first. This section cannot be edited until then." msgstr "Plis seiv nigè fayl biforhänd. This section cannot be edited until then." msgid "Plural" msgstr "Plurol" msgid "Plural forms expression used by the catalog is unusual for %s." msgstr "Plural forms expression used by the catalogue is unusual for %s." msgid "Plural:" msgstr "Plurol:" msgid "Poedit" msgstr "Poedit" msgid "Poedit - Catalogs manager" msgstr "Poedit - Katalogs männeija" msgid "Poedit Activation" msgstr "Poedit Aktiveiçion" msgid "Poedit Pro can extract strings from template files, but this functionality isn’t available in the free version. Would you like to upgrade to the Pro version?" msgstr "" msgid "Poedit automatically fixed invalid content in the file “%s”." msgstr "" msgid "" "Poedit couldn’t understand the content of the folder you selected. This may be a problem with the plugin/theme or it may be Poedit being silly. The error is:\n" "\n" " • %s\n" "\n" "Please email help@poedit.net and we’ll sort it out." msgstr "" msgid "Poedit is an easy to use translations editor." msgstr "Poedit er et værktøj som gør det nemt at oversætte." msgid "Poedit uses a large online translation memory that includes both contributed human translations and state-of-the-art machine translations." msgstr "" msgid "Pre-translated" msgstr "Pri-transleiten" msgid "Pre-translating…" msgstr "Pri-transleitiŋ…" msgid "Preserve formatting of existing files" msgstr "Prisörv iksistiŋ fayls dè formätiŋ" msgid "Previous Plural Form" msgstr "Priv Plurol Form" msgid "Previous plural form" msgstr "Priv plurol form" msgid "Previous source text:" msgstr "Priv sōrs tekst:" msgid "Privacy settings" msgstr "Praiveiçi dè setiŋs" msgid "Private" msgstr "Praiveit" msgid "Project name and version:" msgstr "Prōjekt dè neim en version:" msgid "Project name:" msgstr "Prōjekt dè neim:" msgid "Project:" msgstr "Prōjekt:" msgid "Purchased on the Mac App Store" msgstr "Porceisen ùpon Mac de App Store" msgid "Purge" msgstr "Pörj" msgid "Purge deleted translations" msgstr "Pörj diliten transleiçions" msgid "Quit" msgstr "Ziuru" msgid "Rate on the App Store" msgstr "Reit ùpon App Store" msgid "Redo" msgstr "Rīdiodio" msgid "References:" msgstr "Riförènses:" msgid "Remaining: %d" msgstr "Rīmeiniŋ: %d" msgid "Remove this limitation" msgstr "Rīmūv nigè limiteiçion" msgid "Replace" msgstr "Rīpleis" msgid "Replace &All" msgstr "Rīpleis &Ol" msgid "Replace &all" msgstr "Rīpleis &ol" msgid "Replacement string" msgstr "Rīpleismènt striŋ" msgid "Required header Plural-Forms is missing." msgstr "Rīkwairen hēdā Plurol-Forms wa missiŋ." msgid "Reset" msgstr "Rīset" msgid "Reset translation memory" msgstr "Rīset transleiçion memori" msgid "Resetting the translation memory will irrevocably delete all stored translations from it. You can’t undo this operation." msgstr "Rīsetiŋ transleiçion memori wa possibolli irrīvokàbolli dilit ol stored transleiçions from it. Ùndiodio nigè opèreiçion wa butdùk." msgid "Retrieve Lost License Key" msgstr "Rītrīv Losen Laisèns Kyi" msgid "Review" msgstr "Rīvyu" msgid "Save" msgstr "Seiv" msgid "Save as…" msgstr "Seiv as…" msgid "Save catalog" msgstr "Seiv katalog" msgid "Save changes" msgstr "Seiv čeijns" msgid "Select &All" msgstr "Silekt &Ol" msgid "Select All" msgstr "Silekt Ol" msgid "Select directory" msgstr "Silekt direktòri" msgid "Select the folder with the WordPress theme or plugin" msgstr "Silekt dè fouldèr with the WordPress đöme or plùgin" msgid "Select translation files to import" msgstr "Silekt transleiçion fayls tu import" msgid "Select your preferred language" msgstr "Silekt neidè prifören leŋgueij" msgid "Set Bookmark %i" msgstr "Set Būkmark %i" msgid "Set Language" msgstr "Set Leŋgueij" msgid "Set bookmark %i" msgstr "Set būkmark %i" msgid "Set language" msgstr "Set leŋgueij" msgid "Shift+" msgstr "Šift+" msgid "Show Sidebar" msgstr "Displei Saidbār" msgid "Show Spelling and Grammar" msgstr "Displei Speliŋ en Grämmar" msgid "Show Status Bar" msgstr "Displei Steitùs Bār" msgid "Show Substitutions" msgstr "Displei Sùbstityuçions" msgid "Show Toolbar" msgstr "Displei Tūlbār" msgid "Show or hide the sidebar" msgstr "Displei or neimai saidbār" msgid "Show sidebar" msgstr "Displei saidbār" msgid "Show status bar" msgstr "Displei steitùs bār" msgid "Show summary after catalog update" msgstr "Displei sùmmari aftèr katalog ùpdeit" msgid "Show translation statistics" msgstr "Displei transleiçion dè stätistiks" msgid "Sidebar" msgstr "Saidbār" msgid "Sign In" msgstr "Sain-In" msgid "Sign Out" msgstr "Sain-Out" msgid "Sign in" msgstr "Sain-in" msgid "Sign in to Crowdin" msgstr "Sain-in tu Crowdin" msgid "Sign out" msgstr "Sain-out" msgid "Signed in as:" msgstr "Sained-in as:" msgid "Singular" msgstr "Siŋgolar" msgid "Singular:" msgstr "Siŋgolar:" msgid "Skip Templates" msgstr "Skip Templeits" msgid "Skip templates" msgstr "Skip templeits" msgid "Smart Copy/Paste" msgstr "Smart Kopi/Peist" msgid "Smart Dashes" msgstr "Smart Däšes" msgid "Smart Links" msgstr "Smart Liŋks" msgid "Smart Quotes" msgstr "Smart Kwots" msgid "Sort by &File Order" msgstr "Sort bai &Fayl Ordèr" msgid "Sort by &Source" msgstr "Sort bai &Sōrs" msgid "Sort by &Translation" msgstr "Sort bai &Transleiçion" msgid "Sort by &file order" msgstr "Sort bai &fayl ordèr" msgid "Sort by &source" msgstr "Sort bai &sōrs" msgid "Sort by &translation" msgstr "Sort bai &transleiçion" msgid "Source Text" msgstr "Sōrs Tekst" msgid "Source code charset:" msgstr "Sōrskoud dè kärset:" msgid "Source code extractors are used to find translatable strings in the source code files and extract them so that they can be translated." msgstr "Sōrskoud dè iksträktās wa yusen tu faind transleitàbol strings in the sōrskoud fayls en iksträkt them so that they can be transleiten." msgid "Source code not available." msgstr "Sōrskoud-wa not dū aveilàbol." msgid "Source file" msgstr "Sōrs-fayl" msgid "Source file occurrence:" msgstr "Sōrs-fayl dè okkörèns:" msgid "Source text" msgstr "Sōrs tekst" msgid "Source text — %s" msgstr "Sōrs tekst — %s" msgid "Source text:" msgstr "Sōrs tekst:" msgid "Sources keywords" msgstr "Sōrses kyiwörds" msgid "Sources paths" msgstr "Sōrses paŧweis" msgid "Speech" msgstr "Spīkiŋā" msgid "Spellchecking is disabled, because the dictionary for %s isn’t installed." msgstr "Spelčekiŋ wa disàbolen, bikos dikçionari für %s wa mi-instolen." msgid "Spelling and Grammar" msgstr "Speliŋ en Grämmar" msgid "Start Speaking" msgstr "Start Spīkiŋ" msgid "Statistics" msgstr "Stätistiks" msgid "Stop Speaking" msgstr "Stop Spīkiŋ" msgid "Stored translations:" msgstr "Storen transleiçions:" msgid "String to find" msgstr "Striŋ tu faind" msgid "Strings in source language" msgstr "Striŋs in sōrs leŋgueij" msgid "Subscribe" msgstr "Sùbskraib" msgid "Substitutions" msgstr "Sùbstityuçion" msgid "Suggestions" msgstr "Sùjjesçions" msgid "Suggestions are not available if the translation language is not set correctly. Other features, such as plural forms, may be affected as well." msgstr "Sùjjesçions wa not aveilàbol if transleiçion leŋgueij wa not set korrektli. Kitadè funkcionolliti, fur iksampol, plurol forms, possibolli affekten osou." msgid "Sync" msgstr "Synĥ" msgid "Sync with Crowdin" msgstr "Synĥ wiŧ Crowdin" msgid "Synchronize the translation with Crowdin" msgstr "Synĥronais đe transleiçion wiŧ Crowdin" msgid "Syncing" msgstr "Synĥ in progres" msgid "Syncing error" msgstr "Synĥ öra" msgid "Syncing with %s failed." msgstr "Synĥ wiŧ %s feilen." msgid "Syncing with %s…" msgstr "Synĥ wiŧ %s…" msgid "Syncing with Crowdin failed." msgstr "Synĥ wiŧ Crowdin feilen." msgid "Syntax error in Plural-Forms header (\"%s\")." msgstr "Syntäks öra in Plurol-Forms hēdā («%s»)." msgid "TM" msgstr "TM" msgid "Take an existing PO file or POT template and create a new translation from it." msgstr "Teik iksistiŋ PO fayl or POT templeit en krieit niu transleiçion from it." msgid "Take translatable strings from an existing POT template." msgstr "Teik transleitàbol striŋs from 1-gè iksistiŋ POT templeit." msgid "Terms of Service" msgstr "Sörveis dè Törms" msgid "Text Replacement" msgstr "Tekst Rīpleismènt" msgid "The TM doesn’t contain any strings similar to the content of this file. It is only effective for semi-automatic translations after Poedit learns enough from files that you translated manually." msgstr "The TM doesn’t contain any strings similar to the content of this file. It is only effective for semi-automatic translations after Poedit learns enough from files that you translated manually." msgid "" "The catalog couldn’t be saved in “%s” charset as specified in catalog settings.\n" "\n" "It was saved in UTF-8 instead and the setting was modified accordingly." msgstr "" "Katalog-wa not du seiven in «%s» kärset as spesifaien in katalog setiŋs.\n" "\n" "Nigè fayl wa seiven in UTF-8, en soi setiŋ wa modifaien akkordiŋli." msgid "The file cannot be compiled into the MO format and used." msgstr "The file cannot be compiled into the MO format and used." msgid "The file cannot be opened." msgstr "Nigè fayl wa not àbol tu opèn." msgid "" "The file contained duplicate items, which is not allowed in PO files and would prevent the file from being used. Poedit fixed the issue, but you should review translations of any items marked as needing work and correct them if necessary." msgstr "" msgid "The file may be either corrupted or in a format not recognized by Poedit." msgstr "The file may be either corrupted or in a format not recognised by Poedit." msgid "The file was compiled into the MO format, but it will probably not work correctly." msgstr "The file was compiled into the MO format, but it will probably not work correctly." msgid "The file was saved safely and compiled into the MO format, but it will probably not work correctly." msgstr "The file was saved safely and compiled into the MO format, but it will probably not work correctly." msgid "The file was saved safely, but it cannot be compiled into the MO format and used." msgstr "The file was saved safely, but it cannot be compiled into the MO format and used." msgid "The file was saved safely." msgstr "Fayl-wa seiven seifli." msgid "The license key is valid for one user and can be used on up to 3 computers. Activation requires internet connection." msgstr "" msgid "The simplest way to fill this catalog is to update it from a POT:" msgstr "The simplest way to fill this catalogue is to update it from a POT:" msgid "The translation is ready for use, but %d entry is not translated yet." msgid_plural "The translation is ready for use, but %d entries are not translated yet." msgstr0 "Transleiçion-wa keyi yusing, bùt %d-gè entri-wa mi-transleiten yet." msgstr1 "" msgid "The translation is ready for use." msgstr "Transleiçion-wa keyi yusiŋ." msgid "There are no translations. That’s unusual." msgstr "Mwu transleiçions. Keiyigwai-nada." msgid "There was a problem formatting the file nicely (but it was saved all right)." msgstr "There was a problem formatting the file nicely (but it was saved all right)." msgid "There were errors when loading the catalog. Some data may be missing or corrupted as the result." msgstr "Der var fejl ved indlæsning af kataloget. Som følge heraf kan nogle data mangle eller være forkerte." msgid "These settings affect internal formatting of PO files. Adjust them if you have specific requirements e.g. because of version control." msgstr "These settings affect internal formatting of PO files. Adjust them if you have specific requirements e.g. because of version control." msgid "" "These strings are no longer in the sources.\n" "Poedit will remove them from the catalog now." msgstr "" "Disse tekster er ikke længere i kilderne.\n" "Poedit vil fjerne dem fra kataloget nu." msgid "" "These strings were found in the sources but were not in the catalog.\n" "Poedit will add them to the catalog now." msgstr "" "Disse tekster blev fundet i kilderne, men er ikke i kataloget.\n" "Poedit vil nu tilføje dem til kataloget." msgid "This beta version of Poedit expired." msgstr "Nigè Poedit dè beta vörçion wa ikspair-zoru." #, fuzzy msgid "This catalog has entries with plural forms, but doesn’t have Plural-Forms header configured." msgstr "This catalogue has entries with plural forms, but doesn't have Plural-Forms header configured." msgid "This file can only be edited in Crowdin’s web interface." msgstr "" msgid "" "This is the command used to launch the extractor.\n" "%o expands to the name of output file, %K to list\n" "of keywords, %F to list of input files,\n" "%C to charset flag (see below)." msgstr "" "This is the command used to launch the extractor.\n" "%o expands to the name of output file, %K to list\n" "of keywords, %F to list of input files,\n" "%C to charset flag (see below)." msgid "This option is for theme and plugin developers. Poedit will create an empty template (POT) that translations can be based on." msgstr "" msgid "This project has no files that can be translated in Poedit." msgstr "" msgid "This string was found in Poedit’s translation memory." msgstr "Nigè striŋ wa fainden in Poedit dè transleiçion memori." msgid "This suggestion was contributed by another translator to the online TM." msgstr "" msgid "This suggestion was machine-translated online." msgstr "Nigè sùjjesçion wa transleiten-bai-kompyutā onlain." msgid "" "This will be attached to the command line once\n" "for each input file. %f expands to the filename." msgstr "" "Dette vil blive vedhæftet til kommandolinien en\n" "gang for hver inddatafil. %f erstattes med filnavnet." msgid "" "This will be attached to the command line once\n" "for each keyword. %k expands to the keyword." msgstr "" "Dette vil blive vedhæftet til kommandolinien en\n" "gang for hvert nøgleord. %k erstattes med nøgleordet." msgid "Total" msgstr "Toutol" msgid "Transformations" msgstr "Transformeiçions" msgid "Translate WordPress theme or plugin" msgstr "Transleit WordPress đöme or plùgin" msgid "Translated" msgstr "Transleiten" msgid "Translated: %d of %d (%d %%)" msgstr "Transleiten: %d of %d (%d %%)" msgid "Translation" msgstr "Transleiçion" msgid "Translation Language" msgstr "Transleiçion Leŋgueij" msgid "Translation Memory" msgstr "Transleiçion Memori" msgid "Translation properties" msgstr "Transleiçion propèrtis" msgid "Translation suggestions:" msgstr "Transleiçion sùjjesçions:" msgid "Translation — %s" msgstr "Transleiçion — %s" msgid "Translation:" msgstr "Transleiçion:" msgid "Translations couldn’t be updated from the source code, because no code was found in the location specified in the catalog’s Properties." msgstr "Transleiçions couldn’t be updated from the source code, because no code was found in the location specified in the catalogue’s Properties." msgid "Translations from this file are not shared with the online translation memory." msgstr "Transleiçions from nigè fayl dè kontribyuçion ga onlain transleiçion memori." msgid "Translations with errors" msgstr "Transleiçions wiŧ öras" msgid "Try to fetch translations from the online TM as well. Notice that the translations will not be perfect and will still need to be corrected by a human translator." msgstr "" msgid "Two" msgstr "2-gè" msgid "UTF-8 (recommended)" msgstr "UTF-8 (rekommenden)" msgid "Undo" msgstr "Ùndiodio" msgid "Unhandled exception occurred: %s" msgstr "Unhandled exception occurred: %s" msgid "Unix (recommended)" msgstr "Unix (recommended)" msgid "Unknown activation error (%s)" msgstr "Mǐ-wagari aktiveiçion öra (%s)" #, fuzzy msgid "Unlock online suggestions" msgstr "Yus onlain sùjjesçions" msgid "Untrans" msgstr "Untrans" msgid "Up" msgstr "Ùp" msgid "Update all" msgstr "Ùpdeit ol" msgid "Update all catalogs in the project" msgstr "Ùpdeit ol katalogs in nigè prōjekt" msgid "Update catalog - synchronize it with sources" msgstr "Ùpdeit katalog - synĥronais wiŧ sōrses" msgid "Update from POT" msgstr "Ùpdeit from POT fayl" msgid "Update summary" msgstr "Ùpdeit sùmmari" msgid "Updates" msgstr "Ùpdeits" msgid "Updating catalog" msgstr "Ùpdeitiŋ katalog" msgid "Updating failed" msgstr "Ùpdeitiŋ feilen" msgid "Updating the catalog failed. Click on 'Details >>' for details." msgstr "Ùpdeitiŋ katalog feilen. Klikk on «Diteils >>» für diteils." msgid "Updating user information…" msgstr "Ùpdeitiŋ yusa informeiçion…" msgid "Upgrade to Poedit Pro to Unlock WordPress Extras" msgstr "" msgid "Upgrade to Poedit Pro to get additional features and support Poedit's development." msgstr "" msgid "Upgrade to Pro" msgstr "Ùpgreid tu Pro" msgid "Upgrade your Pro license to 2.0" msgstr "" msgid "Uploading translations…" msgstr "Ùploudiŋ transleiçions…" msgid "Use %s→%s for full WordPress functionality." msgstr "Yus %s→%s für full WordPress functionality." msgid "Use custom expression" msgstr "Yus kùstomaisen ikspresçion" msgid "Use custom list font:" msgstr "Yus kùstomaisen taipfeis in list:" msgid "Use custom text fields font:" msgstr "Yus kùstomaisen taipfeis in tekst fīlds :" msgid "Use default rules for this language" msgstr "Yus difàult rūls für nigè leŋgueij" msgid "Use online suggestions" msgstr "Yus onlain sùjjesçions" msgid "Use suggestions from online collaborative TM" msgstr "Yus sùjjesçions from onlain kollaboreitiv TM" #, fuzzy msgid "" "Use these keywords (function names) to recognize translatable strings\n" "in source files:" msgstr "" "Udover de sædvanlige, brug disse nøgleord (funktionsnavne) til at genkende\n" "oversættelige tekster i kildefiler." msgid "Use translation memory" msgstr "Yus transleiçion memori" msgid "Validate" msgstr "Välideit" msgid "Validation results" msgstr "Välideiçion risùlts" msgid "Version %s" msgstr "Vörçion %s" msgid "View Log" msgstr "Vyu Log" msgid "View log" msgstr "Vyu log" msgid "Waiting for authentication…" msgstr "Weiting für òŧentikeiçion…" msgid "Welcome to Poedit" msgstr "Welkom tu Poedit" msgid "What is Crowdin?" msgstr "Crowdin-wa myenigga?" msgid "While editing the file “%s”:" msgstr "When editing fayl “%s”:" msgid "Whole words only" msgstr "Whole wörds onli" msgid "Window" msgstr "Window" msgid "Windows" msgstr "Windows" msgid "WordPress" msgstr "WordPress" msgid "WordPress Errors Log" msgstr "WordPress Öras Logs" msgid "WordPress error" msgstr "WordPress öra" msgid "Words" msgstr "Wörds" msgid "Wrap around" msgstr "Wräp àraund" msgid "Wrap at:" msgstr "Wräp à:" msgid "XLIFF Translation Files" msgstr "XLIFF Transleiçion Fayls" msgid "You can also extract translatable strings directly from the source code:" msgstr "You can also extract translatable strings directly from the source code:" #, fuzzy msgid "You can’t drop more than one file on Poedit window." msgstr "Du kan ikke slippe mere end en fil på et Poedit vindue." msgid "You must restart Poedit for this change to take effect." msgstr "Du skal genstarte Poedit før denne ændring træder i kraft." msgid "Your Name" msgstr "Neidè Neim" msgid "Your changes will be lost if you don’t save them." msgstr "Neidè čeinjs wa losen if not seiven." msgid "Your copy is upgraded to Poedit Pro." msgstr "Neidè instoleiçion wa upgreiden tu Poedit Pro." msgid "Your name and email address are only used to set the Last-Translator header of GNU gettext files." msgstr "Neidè neim en e-meil ädjres wa onli yusen tu set «Last-Translator» nigè GNU gettext fayls dè hēdā-fīld." msgid "Your translations are contributed to the online translation memory as you make them. Thanks for making the suggestions better!" msgstr "Neide transleiçions wa kontribyuten tu onlain transleiçion memori when you meik neide transleiçion. Thanks fur meiking transleiçion de sujjestions yoier!" msgid "" "You’re awesome! Thank you so much\n" "for purchasing Poedit Pro." msgstr "" msgid "You’re signed up. Please check your email for a confirmation message." msgstr "" msgid "Zero" msgstr "Mwu" msgid "Zoom" msgstr "ẑum" msgid "alt" msgstr "alt" msgid "ctrl" msgstr "ktrl" msgid "don’t delete temporary files (for debugging)" msgstr "not du dilit temporari fayls (für dibùgiŋ)" msgid "e.g. nplurals=2; plural=(n > 1);" msgstr "e.g. nplurals=2; plural=(n > 1);" msgid "go to item at given line number" msgstr "goutu aitèm given lain number" msgid "handle a poedit:// URI" msgstr "händol 1-gè poedit:// URI" msgid "shift" msgstr "Šift" msgid "unknown language" msgstr "mǐ-wagari leŋgueij" msgid "your_email@example.com" msgstr "your_e-mail@example.com" msgid "“%s” is not a valid POT file." msgstr "«%s» wa not dū välid POT fayl." Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion